Fanfiction meets Teen Titans
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Beast Boy steals Robin's laptop and accidentally searches for Fanfiction by mistake...and they tell everyone else about it. RobStar BBRae
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored when I wrote this! I thought there are a lot of pairings on Teen Titans and I hate a lot of them. Yes, I know I'm fussy lol! So I was thinking how the Teen Titans would react if they saw all the fanfictions we fans write!!! :) I would've made references to peoples' usernames but then I would have to ask everyone's permission and yeah...I thought I should set this story before Trouble in Tokyo to make everything more awkward!! MWHHAHAAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did there would be more episodes!!!!!!! And a gazillion seasons!!!!**

It was a perfectly normal day in Jump City. There was traffic, swearing, people walking around happily and school students were just exiting from school. The sun was shining and Titans Tower was standing as grand as ever. Indoors everyone was in the Ops room, either reading, playing video games, making Tamaraen food or sitting bored.

"Beast Boy may you pass the dried zorka berries?" asked Starfire while she stirred some pink goo. Beast Boy looking extremely bored as he sat on the chair. He passed the dried zorka berry dish to Starfire, and he was even bored enough to know what zorka berries _were_. He would be playing his favourite rap music but the Titans were complaining it was really loud and Raven had sent Beast Boy's stereo to a different dimension.

"Man, Raven, why did you get rid of my stereo!" Beast Boy suddenly whined.

"Because you were getting on my nerves when you playing it on full volume!" Raven said.

"Yeah, you were distracting me from beating Robin in Mega Monkeys 5!" Cyborg added. "Take that!" Cyborg said to Robin.

"You're good, but when I do this!" Robin pressed a button and there was an explosion noise. WINNER flashed across the screen.

"Yes!" Robin cheered.

"Aw, man! See Beast Boy, even when I'm talking to you, you make me lose!" Cyborg moaned.

"Don't blame Beast Boy for your losing against me!" Robin said. "I'm just better than you!"

"Rematch!"

"You're on!"

Now Beast Boy was really bored. He couldn't be bothered to ask Cyborg and Robin if he could play so he sat there. Then he got an idea on what to do so he got up and said.

"Hey Robin! Can I borrow your laptop, thanks!" Beast Boy ran out of the room.

"Yeah sure- wait! Beast Boy!" Robin left the sofa and started running after Beast Boy.

"Yes! Ha! I won, man!" Cyborg cheered. Robin stopped.

"What...I...you...argh!" Robin continued running after Beast Boy.

** ** ** ** **

"Would you like to try some Zorka-Gluforg cream?" asked Starfire. She was carrying a pot which had overflowed a lot but still was full to the brim of before pink but now dark purple thick liquid. "It is great with the ice-cream!"

"Err...." Raven went a bit pale when she saw the concoction Starfire had created. "I'll just try a little bit." Starfire handed her a spoon and reluctantly dipped the spoon in the liquid. She started to pull it out but it just stayed there.

"Starfire, the spoon's stuck." Raven said.

"What?" Starfire looked inside the pot herself. "Oh dear...let me see..." Starfire attempted to pull the spoon out.

"Is it supposed to be that sticky?" asked Raven.

"Yes, and this is only a small amount of Glorg juice!" Starfire said. Finally she got it out but it went flying through the air behind her just when Beast Boy and Robin were walking in.

"Beast Boy, let go!"

"No! Dude, I'm bored!" They were tugging the expensive looking laptop back and forth.

"Beast Boy!"

"Robin!"

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO-" The sticky spoon landed smack bam on Beast Boy's nose. He went cross eyed to look and what had landed on his nose which Robin took the chance and snatched his laptop away from him.

"Starfire...what is this?" he asked.

"Oh! This requires some Klorflug juice!" she said and rushed to the kitchen counter.

"Beast Boy you're not allowed to go on my laptop...I need to put a password on this..." Then Robin noticed what was on the screen.

"Beast Boy, you wanted to go on 'Fanfiction'?" Robin asked puzzled. There was a loud 'pop' and the spoon was removed from Beast Boy's nose.

"Fanfiction? What's that?" asked Cyborg, coming over. Robin showed him the screen.

"Fanfiction? What? I've never heard of it!" Beast Boy insisted.

"What is this 'Fanfiction' Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Dude, how did that happen?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think we were pressing the buttons by accident," Robin said.

"Well, dudes, I'm bored so I'm going to check it out!" Beast Boy took the laptop from Robin (even though Robin had told him not to) and sat down on the table. Surprisingly, Robin didn't say anything as he was curious too. Raven silently came over just to see what everything was about.

"'Browse Fanfiction'?" Beast Boy read. "What's Fanfiction?"

"I think its stories that fans write." Raven said.

"How do you know that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well it has the word 'fan' in it and 'fiction' and I'm guessing by 'fiction' they mean stories." Raven explained.

"Right, well let's see...err....what about 'Clash of the Planets'?" said Beast Boy. "But which category would it be on..."

"Why are we even looking at this, man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I want everyone to try my Zorka-Gluforg cream!" Starfire said.

"Ok, Beast Boy what are you looking for?" Cyborg didn't really fancy eating one of Starfire's dishes.

"Let's see 'cartoons'..." Beast Boy said. He scanned through the lists.

"Why do we want to read 'Fanfictions' anyway?" Robin said. "Beast Boy, give me my laptop-,"

"DUDES!!!!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What?" everyone else said in unison.

"Teen Titans' on here!" he said. "Dude, why are we in the cartoon column?!"

"Let me see that!" Cyborg budged Beast Boy out of the chair and clicked on 'Teen Titans'. "Man...Beast Boy's not kidding!"

"Why is my name on here?" Starfire asked, pointing to her name on one of the Fanfiction summaries.

"What are these fanfictions about?" asked Raven.

"Uh...some are about 'Humour' and 'Adventure' and 'Crime'." Cyborg said.

"There's even one about Romance!" Robin said. "What on earth...?"

"Ha-ha!" Beast Boy laughed when he got up. "It's about you and Starfire!"

"What?" they both said in unison and they both pushed Cyborg off the seat to see if Beast Boy was right.

"'Bunch of short stories about the cutest couple ever Robin and Starfire! Chapter 2 up! Please review!'" Starfire read. "What are they talking  
about. We are not a couple..." Starfire was very puzzled. She couldn't help liking the idea though.

"Here's another one...'Robin and Starfire are about to be married but they get into a huge fight and Robin leaves her'?!" Robin read. "This makes no sense!"

"We are...married...?" Starfire asked Robin questionably.

"Ha-ha!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing.

"Raven, what is rated 'T'?" asked Starfire.

"I think it's for what age group can read that story." Raven said. "Ok, so people write stories about couples for their amusement?"

"Beast Boy there's one about you and Raven." Robin said.

"Dude, what?!" Beast Boy stood up abruptly and Raven came over to the laptop screen.

"'Raven is carrying Beast Boy's baby and she doesn't tell him for three months. When she does Beast Boy and Raven get in huge argument and  
problems occur. Chapter 25 up!'" Raven read. "These stories are mostly about drama that's never going to happen to us."

"This...is....weird..." Beast Boy said slowly. Raven was really freaked out.

"OK...these people are crazy!" she said.

"Dude, I know..." Beast Boy was staring at the screen.

"Ha! Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then-" Cyborg stopped singing when he saw the look on Raven's face.

"The next time I _date_ Beast Boy is the next time I decide show my emotions!" Raven said.

"Ok, ok!" Cyborg put his hands up for defence.

"Is it not strange how people think you should be 'together'?" said Starfire. "You are complete opposites!"

"Let's not talk about it. Or I might throw up." Raven said, but secretly she knew she was lying. So then they looked through the other fanfictions.

"Some are humour as well." Robin said. "So are people just writing stories about _us_?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Dude! Is 'rob/star' the Robin and Starfire pairing? And is 'bb/rae' be and Raven?!" Beast Boy said. "...Hey! There's Cy/Bee! I'm guessing that Cyborg and Bumble Bee!"

"You what?!" Cyborg read the description. "Ok this website is weird..."

"Robin and Raven are doing the dating!" Starfire said. "Look!" she pointed to a Fanfiction called 'Birds of a feather'.

"How come you never told me, Robin?" Starfire asked, hurt.

"Starfire! I am not going out with Robin!" Raven said. "People just want us to for some weird reason."

"Yeah Star, I won't go out with Raven in a million years. No offence, Raven." Robin added.

"None taken."

"So people just _want_ us to do the dating?" Starfire said. "Oh..."

"When did Raven go out with Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?!" Raven looked at the fanfiction Beast Boy was talking about. "Where on earth did they get that idea from?" Beast Boy looked at the fanfictions with the 'Raven' character out of interest.

"Hey! Look! There's a Speedy and Raven one!" Cyborg spotted.

"And a Jericho and Raven one!" Beast Boy said.

"And another Robin and Raven one!"

"A _Red X_ and Raven one?!"

"Cyborg and Raven one?"

"Beast Boy and Raven?""

"Another one of Beast Boy and Raven!"

"There's a lot of Beast Boy and Raven!"

"Raven and _SLADE_!?!?!??!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Raven, you like a lot of boys don't you?" Beast Boy teased.

"Friends, why is Raven also paired with me?" asked Starfire. "They like what you say...'lesbian' relationships?"

All the boys were sniggering.

"OK, some people are kind of weird." Robin said. "But I guess everyone's different."

"A _lot_ different." Raven muttered.

"Raven likes Jinx too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Let's see who _you're_ paired with!" Raven said, extremely annoyed. She put Beast Boy in the character box and clicked 'search'.

"Beast Boy...there is one of you and me!" Starfire said. "Oh dear...where do they get all these, you say 'pairings'?"

"Oh my gosh...there's a Beast Boy and Cyborg Fanfiction!" Robin said shocked.

"A Beast Boy and Robin Fanfiction!" Cyborg said. They continued looking through the fanfictions. They weren't really interested in the 'adventure' or 'humour' fictions.

"There's a Beast Boy and Terra too!"

"What about you, Cyborg?" Robin clicked Cyborg in the character box. Then he noticed something. "They've got every villain and Titan here!"

"_Everyone_?" Beast Boy repeated. Robin nodded. "What?!"

"What?" Starfire said.

"There's even a Starfire and Cyborg Fanfiction!"

"What!?" Cyborg was shocked.

"I think there's at least one Fanfiction for any random person here with another random person." Raven said.

"What about Starfire?" Beast Boy clicked on Starfire on the character box. "Look, she's paired with Speedy...Red X..."

"Aqualad...even Slade!" Cyborg said.

Do people not know that this is not possible?" asked Starfire.

"Well yes, but I guess they just like 'shipping'." Raven said. "It's kind of pointless." Robin agreed.

"Yeah, some people love 'shipping' a lot."

"Oh, dudes, we haven't tried _Robin_ yet!" Beast Boy realised. He started searching for Robin. After a couple of moments he found something.

"Dude, there's a Robin and Slade pairing!!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's...wrong..." Robin said, shocked. "Most of these pairings are wrong..."

"Indeed. But it is a bit of fun finding about the many strange 'pairings' people have thought of." Starfire said.

"What about err....'Aqualad'?" Cyborg suggested. After a moment...

"Hey! They've paired him up with Speedy, y'all!"

"And Bumble Bee!"

"Do you think we should read any of these 'fanfictions'?" asked Starfire. The Titans looked at each other.

"Well, if you want fine but I'd prefer reading my book." Raven said.

"Um...guys..." Beast Boy said. "Look..." He pointed to Fanfiction summary: 'Robin and Starfire love each other and decide to do something to prove that. Rated M for rude scenes'.

Robin and Starfire immediately started blushing furiously.

"People are actually willing to write lemons?" said Raven.

"Lemons?" everyone else said in unison.

"Yes, it's those scenes that no one wants to read." Raven said.

"Ok...well we're definitely not going to read that!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Unless you do, Robin." Beast Boy joked.

"What?!?! Why I ought to-"

"Hey look!" Beast Boy interrupted. "There are even chatrooms about us!" The Titans continued searching for embarrassing pairings for a little bit.

"Well, dudes, this is getting boring. And I'm definitely not going onto this website again!" Beast Boy said. "Weird pairings..."

"Yeah, I'm not going read romance stories about myself!" Robin agreed.

"Yes, it will make very uncomfortable." Starfire said.

"Well y'all I'm going to go to my room so I can block this website from my computer!" Cyborg left to go to his room.

"Err...yeah I need to go to the bathroom." Robin took his laptop and left.

"Yes, I need to feed Silkie!" Starfire said and also left.

"I'm going to my room to meditate." Raven also left the room. Beast Boy also left. When each Titan had gone into their room, they went straight to their rooms and went on Fanfiction to read about their favourite couples. AWWW!!

**Well I sorta edited it. Because BeastBoyfangirl told me to space out the paragraphs and I didn't realise I was doing that! Thanks!! And I added a bit more the Raven and Beast Boy part when they find out about their pairing. Rosalind2013 thanks for telling me that! Also KF fan, I might add a chapter with Titans East and Kidflash and Jinx so keep your eyes open...which I hope they are otherwise you're not reading this :-)**

**And I just realised that spacing out the paragraphs didn't work. Darn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept telling myself "No you need to work on TTCRLIITA!" but I couldn't help it. So here's the unexpected *cough* chapter 2 of 'Fanfiction meets Teen Titans!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

"It's _your_ turn to wash up!" Jinx yelled. She was waiting for Kidflash by the dirty dishes which were mostly his. But you know boys- they're too lazy to clean up.

"Kidflash!" Jinx yelled again. "Don't make me hex you again!" Then Jinx felt a presence behind her and she was guessing it was Kidflash.

"I know you're behind me, don't try and coax yourself out of cleaning the dishes!" Jinx warned.

"Aw man!" Kidflash moaned, annoyed. "Rassmfrassmdishes." Jinx smiled.

"It's great to be in control." She said and sat down on the sofa and she put her feet up on the table. Since Jinx had quit the Hive Five, she had become a member of teen titans and now Kidflash and her were sharing an apartment which was given to them by the mayor if they promised to do good. They have kept their promise so far. Jinx grabbed the T.V. remote and switched through the channels to see if anything good was on.

"Uh...uh...uh!" Kidflash was grunting. "Uh!"

"What?" Jinx asked.

"This...uh...stain...uh...won't come...uh...off!" Kidflash said in between grunts.

"Why not?" Jinx came over to Kidflash. "Why isn't it coming off?"

"I don't know!" Kidflash said. "Wow, this must be really old..."

"Give me that!" Jinx took the plate of Kidflash and the scrubber and was about to clean it off herself when she realised. "Hey! Wait! You're supposed to get this stain off yourself!" But Kidflash wasn't where he was seconds before.

"Kidflash!"

"Oh come on Jinx, I promise to do the dishes tomorrow okay?" Kidflash said. "But right now I want to watch 'Clash of the Planets'!" Kidflash was sitting where Jinx was sitting before. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You're such a geek." But she didn't really mean it. She thought Kidflash's geekiness was kinda cute. So she sat down beside him and looked at the rather large plasma T.V. screen. Just when Kidflash's T.V. show was about to start, the screen fizzed out and was replaced with Beast Boy's face.

"Hey! This isn't 'Clash of the Planets'!" Kidflash said, matter-of-factly.

"Dude, is 'Clash of the Planets' supposed to be on?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah! And you're blocking the T.V. show!"

"Oh...he he...well guys I found this really cool website today and I think you'll like it too!" Beast Boy said.

"What's it called?"

"It's called Fanfiction."

"What? That doesn't sound like a cool website!" Kidflash said.

"Um...what's so uncool about it?" asked Jinx.

"I...I...well I'm just assuming it is uncool!" Kidflash said lamely. "But yeah sure, we'll check it out!"

"Ok good...but err...don't tell Robin I told you that because the other Titans would probably laugh at me by going on the website again..." Beast Boy said. "So...bye!" Beast Boy disappeared and was replaced by a battle of the Drone Wars. Or something...

"Should we go on the website?" Kidflash asked.

"But don't you want to watch this?" Jinx asked.

"Na, this is a re-run." Kidflash shrugged.

"Ok fine, we'll see how good this website is."

** ** ** ** **

Kidflash quickly (I mean quickly) got his laptop and started searching for 'Fanfiction' like Beast Boy said.

"I would have chosen better theme colours," Jinx muttered.

"So...what are we supposed to do now?" Kidflash said.

"Click on something?" suggested Jinx, sarcastically.

"Oh right..." Kidflash said sheepishly. "I meant what should I click on?"

"Does it really matter? Click on something!" Jinx said who was getting impatient.

"Ok, ok!" Kidflash moved his cursor around the screen. He clicked on 'cartoons'.

"Did Beast Boy say _what_ this website was about?" asked Jinx.

"Nope." Kidflash scrolled up and down. "Whoa! That's a lot of cartoons!"

"Why have they listed cartoon names?" Jinx asked. They hadn't figured what 'fanfiction' meant yet, unlike Raven.

"Look! There's the PowderPuff Girls and Rex the Labrador!" Kidflash exclaimed. "Even...DUDE!"

"What?" Jinx asked. "What did you find?"

"There's something called _Teen Titans_!" Kidflash said rather loudly in surprise.

"SSH!" Jinx 'ssh'ed. Then she grasped what Kidflash had just said. "Wait? You're joking right? You're always joking."

"I'm not _always_ joking!" Kidflash protested. "And I'm serious! Take a look for yourself!" Jinx peered at the screen.

"Oh my gosh! Click on it!" Jinx said. Kidflash did that obediently. "Wow...are these stories?"

"Yeah, look! They've put ratings and genres!" Jinx spotted. "What are they about?"

"Well I don't know about _you_ but I think this is about Robin and Starfire!" Kidflash pointed to a story called 'Love is Complicated'. Jinx raised her eyebrows.

"Oh so are these made up stories or are they real?" she asked.

"Well it says: 'Robin and Starfire are madly in love and suddenly, Starfire disappears. Rob/star!!! Please review!!!'"

Jinx and Kidflash looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Ok, that's _not_ true. So are these stories posted by random people?" said Jinx, after finishing their laughter which was caused by no particular reason.

"It says that this story was by...someone called RomanceExpert234," Kidflash said. "What a stupid name! Who would call their child that?"

"It's a username Kidflash."

"Oh."

"Well, let's see if she is a random person or not." Kidflash clicked on her name and a huge profile came up.

"She seems like a random person. I don't know anyone who's thirteen." Jinx said. "Well, random as in not one of the Titans."

"Why would one of the Titans write a story about themselves?" Kidflash asked. "That's silly!"

"I dunno." Jinx shrugged. Kidflash went back to stories page.

"Hey, look! There's also one about Raven and Beast Boy!" Kidflash gaped. "Man, where do people get these pairings ideas from?"

"I'm guessing people make 'pairings' up because I haven't seen any signs of Raven having a crush on Beast Boy." Jinx said.

"But you don't spend much time with them!" Kidflash pointed out.

"Well yeah..." Jinx looked shifty. "Let's see if there are any other bizarre pairings." They did find some pretty weird ones like 'CyXRae' (ew) and 'StarXBB' (ew) and 'RobXRae'(ewwwwwwwww) but the one's they found next were more horrifying to Jinx.

"Ha! Raven and Beast Boy have tons of stories about them!" Kidflash laughed and then looked at the screen again. "Oh...man..."

"What's the matter?"

"There's even a Robin and Jinx pairing!!!" Kidflash yelled.

"YOU WHAT!?" Jinx pushed Kidflash off the chair (like _that's_ not a surprise) and looked at the screen. "Ok people are creepy and weird and dis-,"

"You're paired with Raven too!" Kidflash said.

"Ok I'm going to kill this laptop right now!" Jinx got her hands ready to hex but Kidflash quickly snatched the laptop away from being attacked.

"Don't kill my laptop!" Kidflash said, protectively. "Ok, let's see if they are any fanfictions about _us_."

"Fine."

Kidflash put their own names in the search criteria boxes and they started searching for stories.

"We have about...389 stories!" Kidflash said. (A/N I actually checked)

"Wow, that's a lot!" Jinx said. "Let's see how many err...Starfire and Robin have."

One minute of searching...

"Whoa." They both said in unison. "2380 stories?"

"Aww, they beat us by miles!" Kidflash said, pretending to be annoyed.

"I figured they would be more popular." Jinx shrugged. "I mean, they are blushing every single time I see them together!"

"You haven't seen them that much though." Kidflash pointed out.

"My point exactly." Jinx said. They decided to look for how many Raven and Beast Boy stories there were (3191!!) and the other pairings, just out of interest. When they both had their fill, Kidflash turned off his laptop.

"That website wasn't as bad as I thought." He said.

"I guess." Jinx agreed. "But I'm watching T.V. now!" before Kidflash could do anything (which meant she was pretty fast) Jinx grabbed the remote.

"HA!" she mocked and she jumped onto the couch while Kidflash glumly sat next to her.

** ** ** ** **

**Hive 5 base**

"I can't believe we lost again!" the Billy Numerous' said in perfect unison.

"Nothing new I guess." Seemore said glumly. Of course, Kyd Wykkyd didn't say anything as he's usually silent.

"Those stupid barfbrains were lucky!" Gizmo said, annoyed.

"We really need Jinx." Mammoth said.

"Well, she's turned into one of those stupid goodie-two-shoes thanks to that Flash Kid or something!" Gizmo said.

"Kid flash." Mammoth corrected.

"Whatever scumball." Gizmo went over to his high-tech computer. "And we shouldn't care about her anyway! At least we're five people now!"

"Yah, that's a good thing right?" Billy Numerous said while he played the Game Station with the other Billy numerous'.

"I'm hungry." Mammoth said randomly. He started diving through the fridge which was packed with unhealthy junk.

"Which one of you beefbrains went on my computer?" Gizmo yelled.

"I didn't!" Seemore said.

"What makes you think we went on your computer Gizmo?" Mammoth asked while eating a cold turkey leg. He went over to the computer.

"I don't go on fanfiction!" Gizmo said. "Look!"

"Fanfiction? What kind of name is that?" Billy Numerous said. Kyd Wykkyd came over to the computer.

"Let's check it out!" Seemore suggested.

"Why?" Gizmo scoffed.

"It might be a website with lots of cool ways to defeat the Teen Titans!" Seemore said even though it was highly unlikely.

"I doubt that..." but Gizmo clicked on a random button anyway.

"That's a lot of cartoons!" Mammoth stated. Numerous names of cartoons were listed on the page.

"Let's see...there's Bull and Turkey!" Seemore said.

"And Ken 10!"

"These are just random loser cartoons kids watch!" Gizmo said. "Wait...is that Teen Titans?!"

"Say what?" Seemore looked at the screen. "Gizmo's right! Why is it under cartoons?"

"Cludgeheads these days." Gizmo muttered. "Let's see what this is about!" Gizmo was about to click on 'Teen Titans' when Mammoth noticed something.

"What's '24, 950' mean?" he asked. Gizmo shrugged.

"I don't know!" Gizmo clicked and in a flash, writing and links appeared on the screen.

"What the?" Seemore stared at the screen and read some of the summaries (A/N Alliteration!). "Are these..._stories_?"

"You've got to be joking! A _story_ website? Who'd be crazy enough to go on this?!" Gizmo scoffed.

"Look...the teen titans' names are on here!" Mammoth spotted. "Lots of them!"

"Where?"

"Look!" Mammoth pointed to a story which had the characters 'Robin and Raven'. "Romance? Genre?"

"Ha!" Gizmo laughed. "People are writing fake stories on the teen titans! HAHA! That must be so embarrassing..."

"I thought...Robin liked Starfire?" Seemore was confused.

"What makes you think that?" asked Gizmo.

"Have you seen them?" Seemore gave Gizmo a look.

"Yeah, you got a point, barfbrain...these weirdo people are just writing random junk!"

"So....so...they are doing shipping?" Mammoth suggested. Then Mammoth noticed something. "HAH!"

"What?" The Billy Numerous' had finally came over and they looked at the screen. "Well look at that! It looks like Slade and Robin are in a secret relationship!"

"What?!" Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo looked at the screen and suddenly after a moments silence they all burst into peals of laughter. They continued laughing for five minutes and then they finally calmed down.

"These weirdo people are funny!" Gizmo said. "Who else have they paired up with Slade?"

"Let's check!" Seemore said. After a few moments they found even more ridiculous pairings involving Slade.

"Lookie here!" one of the Billy Numerous' said. "Looks like that demon girl likes Slade!"

"I thought she liked Beast Boy?" another Billy Numerous said, scratching his head.

"What makes you think that?" Mammoth asked.

"Well, she seems to hate him and he seems to keep annoying her so I thought they liked each other!" Billy Numerous explained.

"Have you lost your brain, cludgehead?" Gizmo said. "Oh wait, you don't have one!"

"No! It's true! It said on one of those shows Jinx used to watch!" Billy Numerous said. The others stared at him.

"You watched Jinx's _soaps_?" See-more spluttered. "Are you crazy?"

"You are a mockery of the Billy Numerous Clones!" Billy Numerous yelled.

"Shut up Beef Heads!" Gizmo barked. "I want to see what Titans people have paired up!" So everyone turned their attention to the computer and they found lots of other strange couples that Jinx and Kidflash found. They made funny comments about each one until they found a really strange one.

"Oh my go-" Gizmo was cut off.

"Robin's gay!" See-more announced. Kyd Wykkyd looked at the screen wide eyed but of course didn't say anything.

"Say what?" All of the Billy Numerous' chorused. They read what was on the screen. _This is a RobinXBeast Boy fic since there aren't enough out there! If you don't like, don't read! Warning: Slash._

"..." After reading that, the boys looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, he does wear tights." Billy Numerous commented. More silence and then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yet again, they were laughing their heads off (apart from Kyd Wykkyd of course).

"This is real entertainment, y'all!" Billy Numerous laughed.

"Let's see who else Robin was paired up with!" Gizmo said. He started searching again.

"Ooh look! Metal Man and Bird Boy!" Gizmo teased.

"Where? Where?" Mammoth asked. "That's so weird!"

"Man these people are crazy!" See-more said. "But they really make us laugh."

"Look, that Robin Poser likes Robin!" Gizmo said.

"You mean Speedy?" Billy Numerous said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever his name is." Gizmo said carelessly.

"You know, do you think there's stories written about us?" See-more asked.

"Probably! We're the coolest!" one of the Billy Numerous' said.

"Let's see!" Mammoth said eagerly. "Me first!" The clicked on his name and three fanfictions came up.

"Three?!" Mammoth said, surprised. "I didn't think I was that unpopular!"

"Oh...these are all romance stories!" Gizmo yelped. "How weird can people get?!"

"There's Jinx and Mammoth...two of them...and Cyborg and Mammoth!" Billy Numerous started laughing.

"I need to smash this computer!" Mammoth said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"No, barf brain! I wanna see what people have written about Billy first!" Gizmo said. He found there were six stories but one thing...

"They're all romance!" Billy yelled. "And who on the flip daddy superman weird kilogram of chocolate keyboard fantasy world is Blackfire?!"

"Kitten!? He's going out with a kitten!" See-more laughed.

"Blackfire...maybe Starfire's sister." Mammoth suggested. They were silent for a moment then...

"Na." They all said.

"Get that away from me!" Billy Numerous yelped, looking away from the dreaded screen. "But I wanna see what they've written for See-more!"

"I'll like to see that!" another Billy Numerous said.

"Ok, let's check it out!" Gizmo clicked on See-more on the drop down list. "Look! They only do stupid romance stories!"

"Who's Terra?" Billy Numerous asked.

"I think we fought her once..." Mammoth said. "And people paired her up with Beast Boy."

"AHHHH!!" Billy Numerous yelled in Horror. "I don't like See-more in that way!"

"In fact, I don't like him at all!" another Billy Numerous said.

"Ewww!" See-more shivered. "How many times do we need to say it? People are weird."

"And crazy." Mammoth added.

"And mental!" Billy Numerous said.

"Jinx?!" See-more yelled. "How did they know?!"

"What?" Everyone looked at See-more.

"Oh..."

"You liked Jinx?!" Gizmo spluttered. "Are you serious, Cludgeface?!" See-more looked sheepish.

"Well...not anymore..." See-more said meekly.

"Man, why didn't you say somethin'?" Billy Numerous said. "She might've liked you back!"

"But she likes Kidflash." Mammoth said.

"Look, I don't like her anymore anyway!" See-more said. "And we haven't checked Kyd Wykkyd stories!" Kyd Wykkyd, who usually didn't show much expression, looked horrified. But only slightly.

"Oh I forgot about him!" Gizmo said. After he clicked on Kyd Wykkyd's name they looked at the fanfictions.

"He only has four!" Billy Numerous stated. However, Kyd Wykkyd was relieved.

"Raven?! They paired him up with Raven!?" Gizmo yelled. "That's creepy!"

"Way Creepy! Even more creepy than Raven!" Mammoth exclaimed.

"Why are people obsessed with romance?" Billy Numerous thought aloud. "And I just realised of someone we haven't searched yet!"

"Who?" Mammoth asked.

"Gizmo!" Another Billy Numerous said.

"No! No way!" Gizmo protested but he's really tiny so Billy Numerous could push his swivel chair away easily and search for Gizmo.

"Aw man!" Billy Numerous grumbled. "He only has two...but he's paired up with someone called Bumble Bee!"

"Ooh!" The other Billy Numerous whistled.

"Get off my computer!" Gizmo yelled and shoved Billy Numerous away which was surprising because of how short he was. He quickly shut down the screen of fanfiction.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Billy Numerous.

"Do you want to read stories about yourself, Barf Brain?" Gizmo snapped. "I wanna check if they're any targets we can steal from!"

"Let's go Billy! I wanna beat you in Mega Monkeys three!" Billy Numerous said, nudging his clone.

"Sure Billy!" All of the Billies sat in front of the T.V.

"I'm gonna find something to eat." Mammoth stated and went to the fridge. See more decided to wait until the Billy Numerous' finished playing and Kyd Wykkyd went somewhere to do something mysterious.

**I'm wondering how to make the other Titans read fanfictions of themselves...I've got Titans East covered which I'm decided to do in the next chapter! Yay! Chapter 3! Woo! *confetti falls from ceiling* If you guys have any ideas, tell me! I'll appreciate reviews! Hmm...I'm thinking I'm updating a little faster now, don't you think so too? :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three guys! I think this may be the last one, as I can't think of a way for the other honorary Teen Titans to read Fanfictions. I'm pretty sure Kole and Gnarrk do NOT have a computer but Argent could be possible...I think she lives in a flat in England. She's awesome! He he....by the way, I MEAN NO OFFENCE WHATSOEVER if I make the Titans laugh at your favourite pairings! NO OFFENCE. It's just how I thought the Titans would react to it! I personally, don't really care about those um...**_**other**_** pairings but the popular pairings I do. Sort of. But still, I mean no offence so please don't be offended. Please. I'm serious! :-/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

It was a bright sunny morning in Steel City and fortunately the polluting factories weren't blocking the sunlight. Titans East's Tower was nestled at the side of a cliff and inside lived five Teen Titans- Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy and Mas Y Menos. Since it was quite early in the morning, Bumble Bee was awake and was making breakfast for everyone. She was usually up first to do training then Mas y Menos and Aqualad and finally, Speedy. He was usually woken up by the other Titans in the Tower if he slept in too late.

The smell of bacon and eggs was wafting around the ops room and Mas Y Menos appeared in a flash.

"Buenos días Bumble Bee!" they both said. "¿Que está realizando tocino y huevos?" (A/N I'm just using a translator so the grammar might be wrong).

"Mornin' and yeah I am," Bumble Bee greeted. "Is Aqualad up yet?"

"I'm right here!" Aqualad called from the automatic doors of the ops room. Then he sniffed the air. "Is that bacon and eggs?"

"Yup." Bumble Bee said. "Could you wake Speedy up for me?"

"Yeah sure...should I use procedure 1 or procedure 2?" Aqualad asked.

"Procedure 2." Bumble Bee answered and started piling food onto plates. (A/N If you're wondering, Aqualad does eat meat, but he doesn't eat fish).

"¿Por lo tanto, es Speedy va a obtener húmedas entonces?" Mas asked. Bumble Bee nodded.

"It should be amusing." After a few minutes there was a high shriek and then an annoyed, fuming and wet Speedy came through the door.

"You could've just yelled 'Speedy, wake up'!" Speedy groaned. "Man...I hate you Aqualad." Aqualad entered through the doors.

"I hate you too." Aqualad replied and he sat down at one of the seats at the table. Speedy sat down too, still grumbling about getting wet for no reason and that his hair was messed up.

"Esto es delicioso, Bumble Bee!" Mas Y Menos complimented.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to know some people are kind enough to make compliments." Bumble Bee said, looking at Speedy's direction.

"Hey! I was just being honest yesterday!" Speedy said innocently. "Honesty's the best policy."

"What about the time you lied to those girls about you were just wearing tights for some a 'Theatre Production of Robin Hood'?" Aqualad asked.

"But Robin Hood wears green." Bumble Bee pointed out.

"Well after meeting Titans West, I thought it should've been 'Robin the Traffic Light'." Speedy snorted.

"Speedy!"

"What?" Speedy said innocently.

"¿No es un medio de bits para bromear sobre el líder de Teen Titans?" Menos asked.

"I didn't understand what you just said there so I'm just going to shrug." Speedy said.

"We need to hire a Spanish Translator." Aqualad said.

"Or just get Starfire to kiss one of these dudes and then she can be our translator." Speedy pointed out. "Man...I'd like to have _her_ around."

"Speedy! If Robin caught you day dreaming about _his_ girlfriend like that, you'll probably be kicked out of the Teen Titans!" Bumble Bee warned.

"¿Beso? ¿Starfire? ¿Nosotros? ¡Venga, sí! Me gusta mucho ese plan!" Mas Y Menos said dreamily.

"How did you know that Starfire can pick up someone's language by just kissing them?" Aqualad asked.

"Robin told us..." Speedy said. "When Starfire kissed some guy from Tokyo to learn Japanese. Boy was he mad!" Speedy started smirking. Bumble Bee just rolled her eyes and carried on eating breakfast. Suddenly, their large screen idea of a computer made a noise which indicated them someone was trying to contact them from video message.

"Who could that be?" Bumble Bee asked herself as she walked over to the large computer and accepted the video message. Then Starfire and Beast Boy appeared at the screen.

"Hey, y'all. How's it over in jump city?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Great dudes! Ok, well yesterday we accidentally found this awesome website called 'Fanfiction'! Dude, it's hilarious!" Beast Boy said.

"Ssh!" Starfire warned. "We do not want the others to hear..."

"Why?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Because we all agreed that we should not go on that website as it is very 'weird' and they might be very surprised if they found us looking at it..." Starfire said.

"But check it anyway dudes! It'll be worth it!" Beast Boy said. "Oh no! Someone's coming, gotta go!" The video session ended and the screen went blank.

"Very detailed conversation, Beast Boy." Aqualad said.

"Should we check it out?" Bumble Bee asked. Speedy shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? I've got nothing to do anyway." Speedy said carelessly.

"Ok." Aqualad agreed.

"Sí, sí nos retirar este Fanfiction!" Mas Y Menos said. Bumble Bee nodded and started typing onto the computer. The others came over to see what this 'fanfiction' was about. Bumble Bee found the site on the google search engine and she clicked on the link.

"That just looks boring." Speedy said.

"Well, Beast Boy and Starfire were recommending it so let's just see what it is about." Aqualad said.

"I'm not sure what's the purpose of this website." Bumble Bee said. "Let's just click on a random link...Mas Y Menos, which one?"

"Creo que debe elegir este uno." Mas pointed to a word which said 'cartoons'.

"Ok, sure." Bumble Bee shrugged and clicked on it. Everyone had crowded round the computer to see what was going on.

"Look y'all, a long list of cartoons! What fun." Bumble Bee said sarcastically.

"What is this site _about_?" Speedy asked no one in particular.

"Let's see what there is..." Aqualad said squinting to try and read the text. "Oh my gosh! Teen Titans is on here!"

"Whoa!" Mas Y Menos said. "¿Es por qué Beast Boy y Starfire querían que mirar este sitio Web?"

"I think so! Quick, Bee, click on it!" Speedy said.

"Ok, ok!" Bumble Bee said and clicked on the link. "Wow...are these stories?"

"I think so!" Aqualad said. "And look, it seems to have...couples?!"

"What? What couples?" Bumble Bee immediately asked. She loved romance.

"Starfire and Robin..." Aqualad said.

"Awww..." Bumble Bee cooed. "They're so meant to be!" Speedy rolled his eyes(mask) and Mas Y Menos yelled:

"¿Usted qué sólo dijo? Robin no le gusta Starfire!!!" they yelled.

"Whatever...hey, look! You and Cyborg have suddenly gotten married! HA!" Speedy sniggered. "Bee and Cy-borg sit-ting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wow. You're so mature." Bumble Bee said, glaring daggers at Speedy. "Who writes these stories?"

"Fans I guess." Aqualad shrugged. "And it is fiction so they write stories regardless of the actual couples."

"I'm guessing that's the point of the website." Speedy said, switching out of immature mode.

"Yeah..." Bumble Bee said and started scrolling through the many different stories. They approached some popular couples like RobRae.

"Oh no." Speedy said, smacking his forehead. "What do you think Starfire did after she saw that?"

"Either shout at Raven," Aqualad said.

"Or cry." Bumble Bee said. "Poor Rob...ha...oh look! There's one about Beast Boy and Starfire."

"There is?!" Speedy said suddenly, looking at the screen. "Hmm...never saw that coming..."

"Estos son todos mal! Starfire pretende estar con nosotros!!!" Mas y Menos shouted angrily. "¿Hay alguna historias sobre ella y nosotros?"

"What did they just say?" Aqualad asked. "We really need a Spanish converter."

"No no! Nos gusta hablar español!" Mas Y Menos insisted.

"Since they have such a major crush on Starfire, I'm guessing they want us to find out if there are any stories about them." Bumble bee sussed.

"Ok, let's see then!" Speedy said. Bumble Bee nodded and selected 'Starfire' and 'Mas Y Menos'.

"Wow...is that all of the Teen Titans?" Aqualad asked, impressed. "How does the website know all of the Titans? And villains?"

"I have no idea but there are no fanfictions of you and Star. Sorry Mas Y menos!" Bumble Bee said apologetically to Mas Y Menos.

"¿Por qué consigue Robin tenerla?" they muttered to themselves.

"Are there any um...Speedy and Mas Y Menos?" Aqualad suggested randomly.

"WHAT!" Speedy exploded. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry! I was just wondering if people liked that sort of stuff." Aqualad said, putting his hands up for defence.

"Bumble Bee, don't!" Speedy said. "Please! For my own sanity!"

"I didn't know you did have sanity, Speedy and I am going to check!" Bumble Bee said and that's what she did.

"I so do have sanity." Speedy mumbled. But then, perhaps he lost it when he looked at the results.

"Oh my gosh! There are stories about you too!" Aqualad started laughing as did Bumble Bee while Mas Y Menos started yelling about randomness in Spanish. Speedy just blinked (though you couldn't see it) at the screen.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" he shouted suddenly and ran out the common room, a hand over his mouth.

"¿Lo que estaban pensando personas cuando escribieron esto!" Mas cried out.

"Should we read it?" Aqualad suggested. "It can't be that bad! Right?"

"I think it is that bad." Bumble Bee disagreed. "I don't really want to be scarred for life, y'know."

"You've got a point...let's see what other couples people have thought of." Aqualad suggested. Bumble Bee nodded and switched out of search mode to go and see the most recently updated stories. After scanning the writing for a bit, she found something interesting.

"Raven and Beast Boy?" Bumble Bee said. "That's so cute!" she gushed.

"It is?" Aqualad asked blankly. "It's a pretty unexpected couple if you ask me."

"Muy muy inesperado Aqualad!" Mas Y Menos nodded vigorously.

"There's seems to be quite a lot of stories on that couple..." Aqualad said. "I can already see four."

"How many are there?" Bumble Bee wondered and started searching for Raven and Beast Boy.

"Whoa..." they both said in unison. "That much?! 131 pages?"

"Look...there's a story called Blame it on the Mistletoe!" Bumble Bee said. "That sounds interesting! It's by someone called Rosalind2013..."

"Someone's penname I'm guessing." Aqualad said, thoughtfully. "Hey...what's that?"

"What's what?" Speedy had come back from the bathroom and he was looking fairly sane now.

"There's a High School Story or something." Aqualad said, pointing to a story called 'Trouble in High School'.

"Looks like trouble." Speedy said, attempting a pun. "Why are people making stories about us in High School?" Bumble Bee shrugged.

"No vamos a High School!" Mas Y Menos said.

"I know! Let's check it out." Bumble Bee said and clicked on the story. The five of them started reading it and at the end of the chapter they were shocked and surprised.

"How do they know my name's Roy Harper?!" Speedy bellowed. "Are they stalkers?!"

"Garth!? Garth!? Aqualad is my real name!" Aqualad protested.

"Who are these people and how do they know my name's Karen Beecher?!" Bumble bee shouted.

"But there is one good side to this!" Speedy said.

"What?" Aqualad and Bumble Bee asked in unison.

"We've found out Robin's real name is Richard Grayson!" Speedy said triumphantly.

"...but how did people find that out?" Bumble Bee asked, confused. "We need to figure this out, guys. Alright, first we should-"

"Oh who cares, Bumble Bee?" Speedy said carelessly. "It's Robin's business, not ours."

"I guess..." Bumble Bee said.

"Hmm...so Raven's real name is Rachel Roth and Starfire's real name is Kori Anders..." Aqualad said.

"I don't think Raven has an alternate name." Bumble Bee said. "She's from Azarath and her real name was Raven there and here."

"How do you know?" Aqualad asked.

"She told me and a couple of other people." Bumble Bee said. "And Starfire's proper name is actually Koriand'r but her earth name I would guess is Kori Anders." The four boys stared at her in astonishment. How did she know this stuff? It wasn't the gossip everyone talked about...

"¿Cómo sabe tal cosas Bumble bee?" Mas asked.

"I'm a leader, we know these things." Bumble Bee said. "Now, let's see if there are any other pairings!" They all agreed and started randomly putting characters in each of the boxes.

"Look...there are even Starfire and Raven pairings." Bumble Bee said surprised. "Um...how do you think they reacted to that?" Aqualad shrugged.

"I have no idea but I'm guessing it wasn't something they expected." Aqualad said.

"Wow...people like that sort of stuff?" Speedy said, putting his feet up on the table and leaned back on the chair, making himself as home as possible. But that would make sense...it was his home.

"Ooh!" Bumble Bee thought of an idea. "Let's see who's Speedy paired up with!" Speedy sat up dramatically.

"You...wouldn't...dare..." he said slowly.

"I would!" Bumble Bee smirked and looked up his name.

"Hmm...12 pages...not bad!" Speedy said to himself, quite pleased he had quite a lot of stories written about him.

"Look...you're paired with Raven...Starfire...Robin...Bumble Bee...and ME!?" Aqualad yelped suddenly. "YOU WHAT!?" Aqualad and Speedy turned to each other and immediately looked away.

"¿Cómo se atreve usted salir con Starfire!" Mas Y Menos said angrily.

"Calm down, guys! It's only fiction...but seriously...Speedy. I so don't like you!" Bumble Bee shouted.

"Me either!" Speedy yelled back. Then he turned back to Speedy. "And I don't like _you_ either!"

"OK, Ok Speedy! People are different, Ok?" Aqualad said. "They probably thought it was a cool...couple..." Speedy started muttering to himself which none of them could comprehend.

"But it _is_ kinda funny you like Robin!" Bumble Bee admitted. "You think you know a person." Aqualad nodded in an amused agreement while Speedy was fuming.

"Anyway...let's check out Aqualad!" Bumble Bee suggested which was when Aqualad started refusing.

"Please Bumble Bee..._no way_...please!" he begged. "I don't want to be scarred for life like...like him!" he pointed at Speedy. Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such wimps! Scared by some fiction! Ooh, look! I'm a scary Aqualad/Speedy story!" Bumble Bee mocked.

"Says the person who was shouting at me that they didn't like me!" Speedy pointed out. That shut Bumble Bee up.

"Ok, ok fine! But I'm still going to check it out!" Bumble Bee said and started searching for Aqualad.

"Esto va a ser bueno!" Mas Y Menos grinned evilly. The search results came up and Bumble Bee scanned through them.

"Oh my gosh! You're paired with Raven! Wow...it's not exactly unpopular!" Bumble Bee exclaimed as she saw the amount of stories written about that couple.

"Ha! You only have five pages about you!" Speedy laughed mockingly. Aqualad glared at him.

"Oh...um...well where did people get that idea?" Aqualad asked himself.

"I dunno but we shouldn't judge people by who they like together and dislike." Bumble Bee said importantly.

"We shouldn't?" Speedy asked.

"No, Speedy!" Bumble Bee growled at him while he growled back. Then she turned back to the screen.

"Hey...someone's made up a character and paired you with her!" Bumble Bee said interested. Then she scrolled down. "And you and Terra!"

"Um...who's she?" Aqualad asked.

"You know...the girl who broke Beast Boy's heart..." Bumble Bee said, trailing off.

"Oh." Aqualad said.

"Hey! Speaking of Beast Boy, it looks like he and Aqualad suddenly love each other!" Speedy exclaimed. "Beast Boy was right...this _is_ funny...but he sure won't find this funny..." Aqualad gaped at the screen.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." He said.

"Well I don't think the computer is Aqualad." Bumble Bee said.

"Deberíamos hacer Bumble Bee ahora! Ella no ha tenido un ir todavía!" Mas Y Menos piped up.

"Yeah! We should search Bumble Bee!" Aqualad said, grinning mischievously which was totally unlike himself.

"Wait, how did you understand them?" Speedy asked, surprised.

"Oh...well I just guessed..." Aqualad said.

"Si, Si!" Mas Y Menos said. "Haya adivinado Aqualad derecha!" It was no Bumble Bee's turn to pale and refuse.

"Sorry Bee, we need to. It's for our own good." Speedy said smirking and he searched for Bumble Bee. After a few seconds, the results came up.

"Hey! You have even less stories than us!" Aqualad pointed out.

"So?" Bumble Bee grunted.

"You're paired with Cyborg!" Speedy gasped. Well he gasped intentionally.

"I am?!" Bumble Bee said, shoving Aqualad and Speedy to see the screen. "Wow..."

"Are you pleased about that, Bumble Bee?" Aqualad teased.

"¿Desea Cyborg mucho, derecho?" Mas Y Menos asked Bumble Bee.

"Ah...Bumble Bee's getting the embarrassment treatment." Speedy sighed contently. He put his arm around Bumble Bee in a friendly way. "You can join the club now!" Luckily for Bumble Bee, the alarm went signalling that someone was committing a crime in Steel City.

"Trouble!" Bumble Bee declared which was her ticket out of the large world of Fanfiction.

** ** ** ** **

**Titans West (A.k.a. the original Titans)**

It was dinner/supper time in Jump City, and the five of the Titans were finishing their meal which was made by Cyborg and complained about by Beast Boy.

"That was a great steak, Cyborg." Robin complimented.

"Thanks, y'all!" Cyborg said.

"Dude! It wasn't great at all!" Beast Boy said, annoyed. "It was made of _meat_!"

"Beast Boy, when are you going stop complaining about Cyborg's eating habits?" Raven asked wearily.

"Ha!" Cyborg said triumphantly.

"And when are you Cyborg going to get used to Beast Boy's eating habits?" Raven asked.

"Ha!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg. It was quiet after that as the Titans had nothing to say.

"I shall now proceed to the journey back to my private quarters." Starfire said. "Goodbye friends." She left the common room.

"Um...I need to go too..." Robin said and he quickly backed out of the room too.

"Oh yeah...turns out I need to err...polish my baby." Cyborg said. "Bye y'all." He also left rather quickly.

"I'm going to do some reading." Raven said simply and phased through the floor. Beast Boy was left by himself and said to no one in particular: "Yeah! Now I need to go to my room...to err...clean it!" Luckily, no one was there to hear that or they'd be slightly (slightly?!) suspicious. Then Beast Boy also left the common room.

** ** ** ** **

**Beast Boy's room**

Ignoring the disgusting stench of his bedroom, Beast Boy stepped over the old mouldy food and he grabbed his laptop. Making sure no one was watching, he opened it up and typed in 'Fanfiction' into the Google search box.

"I really, really hope Raven doesn't find me doing this..." Beast Boy muttered to himself. He went onto the Teen Titans category and then started searching for Raven and Beast Boy stories. He started scrolling through all the stories with interest.

"Hmm...Careful What You Wish For by Rosalind2013..." he said to himself. "Sounds interesting..." he clicked on the link and started reading the story avidly. While he was reading he was mentally scolding himself and was also wondering what would happen if the others found out...

**Raven's Room**

Raven sighed slightly as she phased through the floor into her room. She liked being the solitude in her room with a good book. Or Fanfiction should I say? Because that was exactly what Raven was doing as she got out her laptop which in fact, she had bought quite recently...

She quickly went onto the Fanfiction website and started searching through stories.

"I can't believe what I'm doing." She said to herself aloud. Why did she want to go onto the site so much? Perhaps it was addictive like her herb tea. But she couldn't understand why she always wanted to read Beast Boy/Raven stories. _It's because they're well written_ she had thought to herself, but she knew she was lying. Not even giving Happy (her emotionclone) to give some pep talk, she started reading a random and complete story from the Fanfiction website. She never bothered with in-progress stories as you never know when the writer might update. She preferred reading the whole story, thank you very much. The story was called Careful What You Wish For by Rosalind2013.

"I'm so childish..." Raven said to herself. "Why do I want to read stories about myself and Beast Boy which are written by un-professional writers?" Of course Raven knew the answer to that. She was just hoping Beast Boy won't burst through her door and talk to her in his annoying manner.

**Starfire's Room**

As soon as Starfire went inside her bedroom, she started giggling like a school girl. She grabbed her laptop from the bedside table which was also bought quite recently without the other Titans knowing. Still giggling to herself, she opened her (pink) laptop and she lay down on her bed on her tummy and started going on to the famous Fanfiction website.

"I cannot wait to read that story!" she whispered happily to herself. She started searching for her desired story and started reading it with anticipation. In case you hadn't guessed, the story was about her and Robin. What? You had no idea? *GASP* Starfire found this very wonderful to read as it was romance stories about her and her crush. She had continuously for the past few days, only about her and Robin. One-shots, chaptered stories, everything. She even had tried reading a lemon but she found it quite disturbing after the first few sentences...

**Robin's Room**

Robin made it to his room quickly and locked his door so no one could get in. Picking up his expensive-looking laptop, he walked over to his bed and sat on it. He turned on the laptop and started searching for Fanfiction and then, started searching for decent stories. Actually, any story was decent as long as it had him and Starfire in it. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this...oh man. If the other Titans found out, he'd probably die of embarrassment. Oh my gosh...what if Batman found out? Despite all of the horribly consequences, Robin continued reading a Fanfiction which happened to be extremely 'fluffy'. Robin had figured out that 'fluffy' meant 'full of cuteness' or something.

**Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg looked both ways to check if anybody was watching him, and then slipped into his room. He went over to his hi-speed computer and almost immediately went on Fanfiction. He hadn't gone it as much as the other Titans (but he didn't know that, of course) but he still enjoyed reading Fanfictions about himself.

"Just one story...maybe two..." he said to himself. He went onto his own name and started searching under his name. He first picked what seemed like a good and interesting story and he started reading it. He couldn't believe how hooked he was getting to the story. If you read a story about yourself, you'd get creeped out right? But why didn't he feel creeped out? Why was he enjoying it? Cyborg ignored these questions and kept his eyes glued to the screen and he had no idea the other Titans were doing exactly the same.

**Err...not anyone's room...**

Titans Tower was very quiet. Perhaps, almost too quiet. None of the Titans noticed this as they were too busy checking out fanfictions. It was a good way for the Titans to imagine themselves with their crush...

The Titans still hadn't made accounts yet so they reviewed stories with anonymous reviews. Sometimes they praised a story, other times they gave advice or even wrote some flames to extremely bad written story with the wrong facts (i.e. Robin's eyes are BLUE not HAZEL).

They were all happily enjoying themselves until...

** ** ** ** **

**The next day**

Raven was the first person to enter the common room. She was staring blankly at her book as if she was thinking deeply. In fact, she was concentrating so much she accidentally crashed into the sofa which made her drop the book.

"Stupid sofa..." she muttered to herself. She sat down on it anyway, regardless of what she had just said and opened her book. But she wasn't reading it properly at all. Her eyes glazed over the Sanskrit writing. Then she immediately shut her book and said aloud:

"How do they know my other name's Rachel Roth!?" she had asked herself.

"What did you say Raven?" asked a voice from the doors of the common room. Raven turned around to see Robin standing there.

"Oh...nothing..." Raven said, hoping that he hadn't heard what she just said.

"Oh ok." He said, shrugging which was unlike him as he would probably want to know. Robin then went over to the kitchen and started making his breakfast while Raven watched him unconsciously. Then she thought: _Then Robin said to Raven: "Would you like some breakfast, Raven?" Raven blushed and-Oh...for goodness sake! That story seriously scarred me for life...stupid story about me and Robin...stupid people knowing my name...stupid Fanfiction!_ Raven was shouting angrily in her head. Yes, she had out of complete curiosity checked out a RobRae story. She thought it wouldn't do so much harm but unfortunately it did...Raven knew that she did not like Robin in the way she was portrayed in the story and she was now seriously wishing she had taken notice of the warning at the beginning of the story...

"Um...Raven why are you staring at me?" Robin asked. _Ok don't start thinking about another part of that ridiculous stupid story or I will really give myself an hour long chastisement. _

"OK Robin." Raven said and she walked over to the kitchen and stood opposite him and he was really confused.

"Do you like me?" she asked plainly.

"Yeah sure, as a friend..." he said, unsurely. Then a look of realisation came to his face. "Oh no Raven...you read that too?" It was now Raven's turn to be confused.

"What? Read what?" Raven asked.

"Oh...um...nothing..." Robin said, realising his mistake. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No. Tell me. Now." She said firmly.

"NO!" he suddenly blurted out. Then he pointed at Raven accusingly. "OK! I don't like you more than a friend and I never WILL!" Raven suddenly looked relieved.

"That's all I needed to know!" she said. "Ok, right, I'm going to admit something which would probably make you laugh at me."

"Me too." Robin said and the bacon started burning but both of them ignored it. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the protests inside his brain telling him not to tell Raven. "Last night I...um...got nightmares because I read a ro-"

"Why is everyone doing the shouting?" someone asked. Robin and Raven turned their heads to a sleepy Starfire and exchanged looks. They were both thinking the same thing: _This is the totally wrong time for you to come in Starfire_.

"No one was shouting Starfire." Robin said, hoping Starfire would fall for it.

"It must have been my nightmare aftershock..." Starfire said to herself without realising.

"Nightmare? You had a nightmare?" Robin asked. "About what? How?"

"Starfire, what was the nightmare about?" Raven asked.

"Why does everyone wish to know what happened in my nightmare?" Starfire asked. "I...do not wish to tell but I will say it was extremely disturbing and heart-breaking..."

"Heart-breaking?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.

"And your bacon is doing the burning Robin." She pointed out. Robin glanced down at the frying pan but then glanced back up.

"Starfire...we had nightmares too." Raven said. "And I think it's all for the same reason."

"It is?" Starfire asked, confused. "What was your nightmare about?"

"It was about...me...and you Starfire...and Robin...and Beast Boy...and Cyborg..." Raven said, speaking slowly.

"I was in your nightmare? Did I upset you?" Starfire asked.

"Well I actually kind of upset out first..." Raven said vaguely.

"Starfire, did you go on Fanfiction!?" Robin suddenly blurted out while both of the girls stared at him.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Starfire said suddenly. "That horrid website caused me much pain and misery and nightmares about countless things!"

"You did?!" Raven asked, surprised. "I did too!"

"You did?" Robin and Starfire both asked with even more bemusement.

"I did." Raven said, nodding.

"Well...then I did too..." Robin said, shameful. "And it really gave me really weird, strange and scary nightmares."

"How bad were the nightmares?" Starfire asked.

"Let's see..." Robin said. "Ok, I can't look at Raven without having phrases out of a scarring-for-life robrae story!!!"

"You read a robrae story!?!" Raven asked. "I did too! It was by some person called RXRforever!"

"You read a story about you and Raven liking each other?" Starfire asked quietly.

Whoops.

"Star! I don't mean it like that! It's just I was curious and-" Robin babbled.

"We had no idea what RxR meant and that people could be so...imaginative." Raven said. "I first thought it meant read and review but I guess it meant something else..."

"I cannot believe you do the liking of Raven!" Starfire said upset. (Get ready for confuseness).

"I DON'T!" Robin yelled a little too loudly. "That story gave me nightmares about you leaving the Teen Titans and then Beast Boy leaving the Titans and then you and Beast Boy getting together and then for some reason Raven broke up with me and went off with Cyborg and I went out with Jinx, Terra, Bumble Bee, Kole, Argent and a gazillion other girls I've never seen before and then you broke up with Beast Boy and went out with Cyborg, while Raven had already broken up with him and started going out with Speedy!" Robin took a deep breath and he wasn't finished. "I then went out with this Mary Sue or whatever you call those people and then you broke up with Cyborg and Raven started going out with Beast Boy and then you went out with Aqualad while I was a loner because the Mary Sue died! So then Raven broke up with Beast Boy and Beast Boy and Cyborg started going out while you and Raven started going out while _me_ and Speedy started going out but it turned out Speedy was cheating on me with Aqualad and then Cyborg went out with Bumble Bee while I went out with Beast Boy and I also went out with Cyborg in secret while Bumble Bee had gone out with Aqualad and Speedy in secret! Then Raven went out with Aqualad and Starfire went out with Speedy and then the rest of the Titans came in and started going out with each other until we grew old and DIED!" Robin started panting furiously and he hadn't realised Beast Boy and Cyborg had entered the room and had heard every word of what Robin had been saying. Starfire and Raven stared at him with shock, surprise, bemusement, bamboozlement and whatever other word of surprise you could think off.

"That...was exactly like my nightmare..."everyone said in unison.

"Expect in mine Robin and Starfire went out..." Cyborg said. "And me and Bee didn't..."

"You and Bee went out but me and Raven didn't..." Beast Boy said slowly.

"My nightmare was exactly the same as yours Robin..." Starfire said quietly. Then she turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Did you go on Fanfiction Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

"What, did you guys go on Fanfiction?" Beast Boy asked. They all nodded apart from Robin who was still panting on the floor.

"I did too..." Beast Boy said shamefully. "That...that...website taught me one thing: Never to go on it..."

"I can't believe we wanted to go on it." Raven said, shaking her head.

"I have to say." Cyborg started. "Whoever made Fanfiction is going to pay." All of them (Robin still wasn't up) nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rob, do you have any idea who these Fanfiction creators are?" Beast Boy asked. He looked around but Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Robin? Dude? Where are you?"

"Right here!" Robin wheezed as he stood up unstably and put his hands on the table for support. "I have no idea where they live Beast Boy."

"Darn." Beast Boy muttered. "Um dude..."

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." Robin reassured though he didn't sound alright at all.

"Wow..." Raven said. "It's amazing how much a bunch of words can do to you." Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin nodded.

"Yeah guys...it made that nightmare so vivid..." Cyborg trailed off. "Don't you think we're too old to have silly nightmares like this?"

"No...you're never too old for a nightmare like that dude..." Beast Boy said, sighing. "And I wonder why our nightmares were slightly different..."

"Oh yes...it is most strange." Starfire agreed. "And it is also strange that only one other person had the same nightmare as you!"

"It is very strange..." Robin said after he had got his breath back.

"I don't know if Bumble Bee did get the same nightmare..." Cyborg said, trailing off. Then everyone fell silent. They looked at each other and then they all departed to their rooms in deep thoughts.

** ** ** ** **

As soon as the Titans had reached their rooms, they either threw their newly bought laptops out or blocked Fanfiction on their computers. They all felt a great sense of accomplishment and they went back to their daily lives; Silkie caring, Bag punching, Car tinkering, Book reading and Pranks playing as they removed the horrible dread of Fanfiction from their minds. Little did they know that Jinx, Kidflash, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykyyd, Billy Numerous and Seemore had a relatively similar nightmare as them...

**I'm sorry for the long wait! Was it worth waiting for? Before you flame, let me remind you that I mean no offence at all and I'm saying that to all of you robrae shippers too. I am so sorry if I offended you ever! Tell me what to improve on please and review! I have no more ideas or plans for a next chapter as I am clueless on how I'm going to get Kole etc. To read fanfictions. They shouldn't get the horror! Fanfiction may be a horrible, scary website to the Teen Titans but to us, it's a great way to waste your time instead of studying. Bye everyone and I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
